Tomorrow
by Venixren
Summary: Bella is diagnosed with cancer and despite being engaged to Edward, he doesn't notice a thing.
1. Chapter 1

! READ THIS !

This story does NOT have a proper ending. I ended the story after CH3 and posted a summary of what would have happened. (CH5)  
If this bothers you, please do not read it! If you don't mind, I hope you enjoy xx

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"... there are two tumors in your stomach lining,Ms. Swan, I'm sorry it's malignant."

My ears stopped working once the word "tumor" left Dr. Stevens lips. I wasn't sure how to react in this situation. Was there a book out there? "How to React When Your Doctor Tells You, You Have Cancer!" I'm a supposed to be angry? Throw a fit? Maybe accuse Dr. Steven's of not having a proper degree or license? Demand a second opinion? Do I start crying? Do I suddenly start believing in God and ask him to hear my prayers?

My ears continued to ring as Dr. Stevens word filtered to my mind, muffled by my thoughts.

"... it's called gastric cancer. We're lucky to have caught it in the early stages. Studies have shown that in stomach cancer, there's a higher chance of survival if you go with chemotherapy before surgery. We should start with chemotherapy right away. I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, is there someone you'd like to call? I know this is a lot to take in by yourself."

Someone I'd like to call? Instantly my mind flooded to green eyes and bronze hair, Edward. I needed Edward.

 _Edward. Edward. Edward._

"I… I need to call my fiancé." Even my words didn't sound like my own. Was he sure there was a tumor in my stomach because right now it seemed like something was wrong with my ears.

Dr. Stevens gave me a short nod and stepped out of the office, giving me privacy.

I fumbled with the iPhone, trying to unlock the screen. I kept swiping my thumb against the cold surface, getting frustrated because the thing would _not_ unlock. It took me a full minute to realize it was because the screen was wet. I paused for a second wondering why the screen would be wet in the first place until I blinked and a big fat drop of saltwater landed right on the picture of Edward's face.

 _Edward. Edward. Edward._

I repeated his name like a mantra. I needed Edward. Wiping my screen dry with the sleeve of my sweater, I finally managed to dial his number.

"Hello. You have reached Edward Masen, I can't pick up the phone right now so leave a message after the beep. Thank you."

"Hello. You have reached Edward Masen, I can't pick up the phone right now so leave a message after the beep. Thank you."

"Hello-"

I hung up before the automated lady's voice could continue. I felt the familiar tickle in my throat and the tears well up in my eyes.

 _Edward, please._

After several minutes of praying to the gods (any god that would listen really), Dr. Stevens walked back into the room.

He began to list my options. He mentioned several different treatments and something about care facilities.

"I'd like to think about it Dr. Stevens. Thank you." My voice wavered and cracked as I spoke. The sound coming out still as unfamiliar to me as it was a few minutes ago.

Dr. Stevens looked at me strangely. (Probably because I just thanked the man for giving me the worst news of my life.) I smiled at him bitterly.

"Very well, Ms. Swan. Please call me as soon as you can and we can start making plans for your treatment as soon as possible."

The trip home was lost to me. I couldn't remember how I had gotten out of Dr. Steven's office, getting into the car, turning the key in the ignition, driving the 25 minutes from the hospital to our house, unlocking the front door and somehow ending up in the kitchen.

I had no idea how long I stood there, my hands pressed against the cool granite counter. I glanced at the clock.

6:30 PM

My legs moved on it's own towards the refrigerator. My hands and arms felt detached from my body as they picked up ingredients for dinner.

Once I finished cooking a simple dinner my phone vibrated with a text.

 _Edward: It's been a hectic day. I'll see you when I get home._

My heart began to beat again and I could feel the numbness of my body going away. The buzzing in my ear seemed to finally fade. I needed Edward.

 _Bella: We need to talk._

After sending the text. Still not in full control of my body, it moved on it's own. My arms folded the laundry. They vacuumed the living room. They changed the sheets on the bed. My mind still hazy and confused.

I couldn't have cancer. I just couldn't. There's no way. No one in my family had been diagnosed, wasn't it supposed to be a genetic thing? Or something? Everyone in my family was healthy as a whistle, even Charlie! And he was the absolute worst, he ate at the diner everyday (Steak and Eggs) and drank several beers daily. I was a vegetarian. I exercised daily. I made sure I had a glass of milk every once in awhile. I was healthy. _Was._

After all the chores were done, I sat in the living room twisting the engagement ring on my left hand.

Edward and I got engaged two years ago. We were high school sweethearts. I met him my junior year when I moved to Forks to live with Charlie. Initially, I hated the guy. He completely ignored me one day then sweet talked me the next. He was an annoyance who wasn't worth my time.

It wasn't until Mike Newton, classic school jock, kissed me in front of Edward that I realized that I liked Edward and he liked me.

We were in our AP biology class on St. Patrick's day. The teacher had left the room because he forgot to xerox a few take home assignments when Newton got up from his seat across the room and taking long strides towards me.

"Hey Bella! Did you know today is St. Paddy's day? Are you wearing green?" Mike's blue eyes twinkled as spouted off his questions.

I heard Edward snicker next to me mumbling something under his breath. I could only hear the words "stupid" and "fool."

"Of course I'm wearing green, Mike. You just can't see it."

Mike blushed a dark shade of pink and began shift his feet side to side.

"Well, you know what they also say on St. Paddy's day? Didja know I'm part Irish?"

I shook my head, confused to where this conversation was going. Edward, on the other hand, balled his hands into a fist and I could almost feel him roll his eyes.

"Kiss me Bella, I'm Irish!" I could barely blink before I registered that my lips were being molested by Mike Newton's lips. And just as fast as he was on me, he was quickly thrown off with a hand clutching his left eye.

"What the hell, Masen?!"

Before I knew it, a very angry Edward was threatening a very scared Mike and I was a very turned on Bella. The way Edward's green eyes danced with fire, his back muscles twitching with every threat he told to Mike. I liked jealous Edward and jealous Edward, obviously, liked me.

After Mike surrendered, Edward turned to me; with the fire still in his eyes and gazed into mine.

The pull between us was inevitable and just as I felt his breath fan across my lips, he smirked.

"I'm not going to kiss you right after you just kissed Newton."

The anger I felt in that moment was unbelievable. I did NOT kiss Mike Newton. What Mike did to me was sexual assault! Plus, who said I was even going to kiss Edward? My anger flared and just as I opened my mouth to retaliate he interrupted me.

"I'm going to kiss you after our first date tomorrow."

The rest was history. After the first date, which was movies and dinner in Port Angeles (which did end in a kiss, okay maybe several kisses) things between us became serious. Edward told me he loved me two weeks later and we spent every free hour together. We even ended up applying to the same universities. We ended up going to Dartmouth and even lived off campus in a small apartment together all four years.

It was easy loving Edward. We understood each other. We grew together. We fell in love with each other every single day. We didn't have big fights besides small arguments on who has better taste in music. Edward was sweet, romantic, intelligent, funny, kind. Edward was everything.

During college the short stories I wrote for my creative writing classes became popular after I submitted them to several competitions. After a few weeks, several publications began to contact me wanting to print some of my stuff. Eventually, by my junior year in college, I had already published two books of collective short stories. By the time I graduated, I was an accomplished writer.

Edward, on the other hand, was a businessman. He was all about statistics, stocks, bonds, and other business related terms I could not understand. He was able to land a job at a big company in New York two years ago.

Right when he came home with the announcement, he got on one knee and proposed.

Silly boy said he bought the ring six years ago, right when we graduated high school. The ring he bought was small, a plain silver band with a small round cut diamond. He promised that he would buy a bigger and fancier ring. But the ring he gave me was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard keys jingle in the front door.

2:43 AM

When he stepped in I couldn't help but to notice how beautiful he was. His hair was a wild mess on the top of his head, bronzed and beautiful. His face, although aged by stress, was still ruggedly handsome. His jaw sharp and pronounced. His eyes, so green that trees would be jealous.

As he stepped in, he didn't notice me sitting on the couch. Edward loosed his tie with one hand, the other hooking against the back of his shoes. He slipped off his coat and gently hung it up on the coat rack as he set his briefcase down by the door. Once he finally had everything off and done, he looked up and finally noticed me.

"Hey, you're still awake?" He mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

I could tell he was tired. His eyes had dark bags underneath, his hair was disheveled from the amount of times he ran his hands through them, and I could see the wrinkles adoring his much too young face.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you, Edward." I couldn't look at him. How was I supposed to tell the man, I promised to love and be with for the rest of his life that I was dying?

"Oh. I saw your text, can we wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired right now, I don't think I can stay awake through it."

I bit my lip, looking everywhere but at him. He was tired. I couldn't spring this on him, he wouldn't be able to sleep and he would go to work tired.

I'd tell him tomorrow.

"Okay, but it's kind of important. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Does anyone picture Jasper looking like Kurt Cobain? Just curious, because I do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Tomorrow never came. When I woke the next morning, Edward had already left for work. I told myself that I would tell him when he came home but he never did. Instead, I got a text message.

 _Edward: There was a huge merger at work and they need me to go to Boston to meet up with some associates to close this deal. I'll see you in a few days._

It wasn't uncommon for him to go missing for a few days. But I _needed_ him. I needed his warm touch, his soothing gaze, his love. I called him everyday he was gone. The dial tone was all I heard from the other side.

How had our relationship gotten to this point?

How had our relationship gotten so bad that he couldn't even answer a phone call and I accepted it?

The problems started a year ago. Edward had been trying to get this promotion at work so he would often stay late and work a lot from home. He had been distant but made sure to make time for me. He would plan Saturdays as _our_ day. Some days we would be like teenagers and go watch a movie, others we would stay in bed all day. When he was too busy at work he would send me flowers to remind me how much he cared.

Then he forgot about our Saturdays.

The first time was because his boss called him in for an emergency meeting. Edward called and begged for his forgiveness, promising me, " _Baby, I'm so sorry. I can't believe Aro would do this to me, he knows how important my Saturdays are. I love you so much. We'll have to make up for this time next Saturday. I'm so sorry, baby, I love you. It'll never happen again."_

The second time, he sent a frantic text. ' _I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make this up to you. I know it's our day but Aro really needs this done by Sunday. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Xoxo'_

The third time he cancelled the day before. " _Listen, I know I promised I wouldn't do this again. Aro has be hounding me lately, and you know how it is. I'll see you Sunday. Love you."_

Until eventually he didn't even bother to send a text anymore. Our Saturday's were gone, just like that.

Once he did get the promotion I thought everything would get better. How wrong had I been.

Instead of easing him of his workload, the management worked him harder and harder. They gave him more work since he had a higher position and was able to oversee other employees.

I could see the dark bags under his eyes, the stress lines on his forehead marked by endless nights of work. I knew he was working hard for his future- our future. So I didn't mention it to him. I didn't want him to worry about losing his fianceé amongst all this stress his bosses were putting on him. I didn't want him to be more stressed by a silly argument on how I'm lonely. I would always be there for him- I promised. So I stayed quiet, I accepted his apologies, his silences, his absence. In hopes that one day, he would come back to me.

But now, I was running out of time.

It had been almost a week since I've met Dr. Stevens and he had already left a voicemail reminding me to schedule my treatment.

Edward came home on a Sunday, looking tired and ragged. His bronzed, which was normally tousled and wild, was matted down from his body's natural oils. He hadn't showered for probably days. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he fumbled in the door, he didn't even have the strength to loosen his tie or take of his shoes. He walked straight to the couch, plopped down, and immediately fell asleep.

It was only 4 PM, the earliest he's come home since his promotion.

I took his shoes off for him, unbuckled his belt, got him out of his coat and unbuttoned his dress shirt. I grabbed a pillow and tucked it gently underneath his head. Grabbing the blanket I was just recently cocooned in, I placed it on top of him. Once I made sure he was comfortable, I sat on the floor next to the couch and stared at his face.

He was beautiful. So, so beautiful. Even though he had premature wrinkles, oily matted down hair, and a thick beard (probably because he didn't had time to shave). I ran my fingers through his hair a few times before placing in on his cheek.

When was the last time I touched him? I tried to rack my mind for answers. When was the last time he kissed me? When was the last time we had sex? It had been months.

When was the last time we talked?

I felt the hot tears as the ran down my cheeks. I love Edward. I loved him so much. But did he still love me? Did he notice when I no longer stayed up waiting for him to come home from work? Did he notice when he missed our anniversary? Did he notice that we hadn't said more than a few words to each other in the past few months?

Did this man love me?

I stayed up all afternoon and evening crying. I realized I had fallen asleep next to the couch. I woke up before him.

Who cares if this man doesn't love me? I need him. I'm dying, I need Edward. I deserve that, don't I?

When his eyes fluttered open the next morning, I was in the kitchen making coffee. He stumbled in freshly showered, already dressed for work. He was fumbling with his tie before he grabbed a piece of bread.

I sighed.

"Edward, we need to talk."

"I know, Bella. I can't right now. I'm running late, Jesus, you should've woken me up! Later okay?"

He ran out the door as the words flew out of his mouth.

When was later going to be?

After three more days of evading me, I had enough.

For the past year, I've never asked him to do anything for me. This one time, I asked him just to talk and he couldn't do that. I couldn't wait any longer.

I'm not sure what hurt more, the cancer or the thought of me leaving him. It would be easy for him, he lived the past six months not even noticing my existence. But I loved him so much, as much as I was doing this for myself, I was also doing it for him. I couldn't make him stop climbing on the business ladder to take care of me. It would throw away everything he had worked for, everything he sacrificed, everything I had sacrificed.

I called Renee. It had been hard. How do you tell the woman, who gave you your life, the one who nourished you and raised you to be who you are, that her efforts were a waste because you were _dying_ at the age of 25. Eventually I told her about the cancer and about Edward. She cried with me. I could still hear her sobs, "Why not me? My beautiful Bella, no no no, god no."

We planned everything with Dr. Stevens, I was going to fly to Florida and begin chemo there. That way my mother would be able to take care of me. It took me two days to pack everything I owned and have it shipped to Renee.

I thought calling Renee and telling her had been hard. But it was worse when I called Charlie. At first he got angry, that I was pulling a prank on him.

"Very funny Bella, that's nothing to joke about. I know you've got a crude sense of humor but I'm your father. No father wants to hear that their child has cancer, it being a joke or not."

He believed me once I called him _daddy,_ instead of Charlie.

"God Charlie. I'm not kidding. I-I wouldn't joke about this. Daddy, I-I'm scared."

I could hear his voice crack on the phone, he cursed, he cursed god, he cursed everyone and everything. Then I heard a heartbreaking sob. I had never heard Charlie cry in my life and I was the one causing this. " _Isabella Marie Swan, my baby girl, you're strong. I know you are. I raised you. Please fight this. Please, dear god, fight this."_

Charlie would be flying to Florida for the first two weeks of my treatment and he would return again for when I had surgery.

On Friday, I waited for Edward to come home. If I was going to leave him, I at least needed to tell him that in his face.

I sat on the living room couch staring at the front door for hours. I could hear the slow ticking of the clock as each second went by.

 _Tick tick tick._

I waited. And waited. And waited.

By the time the sun came up Saturday morning, I made my choice.

I grabbed a piece of paper, quickly jotted down possibly my last words to him. I couldn't help the sob that came out when I finished writing.I placed it and my engagement ring on our- his dresser. I was doing this. Something that I would have never thought I would have done in a million years. Something I promised him I would never do. Something I probably wouldn't have done if I didn't have cancer. I was leaving Edward.

I flew out of the apartment and quickly locked the door. I couldn't think about this anymore. The longer I was here, the more I convinced myself to stay. But I was dying here. I smiled bitterly at the thought. I had to live, if not for myself, for my parents.

By Saturday evening, I was in Florida.

Every time I closed my eyes I could still see the words I wrote to Edward.

 _I'm sorry I broke my promise._

 _I love you._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Although I once was a biology major, I am no longer one. I am not a medical student, doctor, surgeon and definitely not an oncologist. I do not have any first hand experience with cancer, nor do I have a real second hand experience with cancer. All information about cancer was researched as best I could (on the internet), however, that does NOT mean all the information is correct. So, please, do not assume this is a real cancer experience. This is still fiction.

Not edited!

* * *

The room was a sickening bone white. There was a 8x10 picture of _Starry Night_ by Van Gogh hanging directly in the middle of the space between the bed and the restroom. A small flat-screen T.V. hung slightly above eye level. Two gray chairs were placed placed on either side of my bed.

Dr. Stevens and Dr. Gerandy (My new oncologist) both decided it was best for me to stay in the hospital for the days I received treatment just in case I reacted badly to the medication. The said medicine, _Docetaxel_ , was attached to my arm steadily streaming into my veins.

Today would be the last day of my first round and I would wait three weeks until I was given my second dose. There had yet to be any serious side effects besides the fact that I had two tumors in my stomach lining, the only thing that bothered me right now was how itchy the spot where the needle was inserted was. It had already been 2 hours and the bag was only halfway gone.

Charlie had left with Phil to get some food, but Renee was sitting next to me in the gray and extremely uncomfortable chair next to my bed. Her hand gripped tightly to my own, her mouth going a mile a minute talking about anything and everything.

I glanced to the T.V. that was playing the episode of Spongebob where Spongebob was too afraid to leave his home and as a result only had three friends: a penny, a used tissue, and a chip. It was one of Edward's favorite episodes.

Edward never left my mind for a second. He was all I could think about. Was he eating well? Was he sleeping enough?

The soothing sound of Claire de Lune interrupted Renee's monologue. Edward's ringtone.

My heart stopped beating. It had been 12 days, 8 hours and 23 minutes since I left him. It's been 15 days since I've last seen or talked to him.

Renee grabbed the phone out of my bag and handed it to me. She gave me a sad smile before she walked out to give me privacy.

My heart started to pound in my chest. This was the first time he called in months. My heart rejoiced, _he noticed._ I couldn't remember the last time he called me. Was it when he stopped our Saturdays? Or was it when he forgot our anniversary? Or was it the time he stood me up on my birthday? Although my heart was happy, my brain wasn't. I was mad. Mad that it took him so long to call me. Mad that it took him so long to notice I was gone. Mad that he put his job before me. Mad that he didn't love me as much as I loved him.

"Hello?" My voice came out harder than I thought it would.

"Bella?" All the anger I had for Edward vanished. His voice sounded so tired, so sad, so _broken._

"H-Hello?" I couldn't help the pounding of my heart, knowing he was on the other side of the phone. This was the first time he called me in months. Maybe it was the drugs being thrown into my system because him calling actually made me as happy as it made me anxious.

"Bella? Wh- what? Wh-where are you?" He sounded frantic. _I'm sorry._

"In Florida, with Renee." Renee stared at the phone, her eyes asking who it was. I mouthed Edward's name and her eyes popped out. She nodded and left the room.

"Jesus, Florida? Please Bella, come back let's talk about this."

Suddenly I was filled with rage. More rage than I had ever felt in my life. My blood was boiling. Let's talk about this? Is he serious? I spent two weeks trying to talk to him about how I was dying and now he acts like I'm the irrational one?

"Are you serious right now? I've tried to talk to Edward. God, I've tried to talk to you for the past two weeks but you kept pushing it off! Tomorrow. Later. I waited for you to come home on Friday so we could talk about this but you didn't come home! I-I can't talk about this. There's nothing to talk about. Edward. I left you that note on Saturday, why didn't you call to talk about this then?"

I heard him shuffling on the phone but he didn't say anything.

"You didn't notice, did you? Oh my god." I laughed, because I was dying and because the man I had been with eight years didn't even notice that I left. "I can't believe this."

" _Please_ , Bella. You know how busy work is, I barely even notice if I had three meals in a day. Plea-"

"I know, Edward. I know how busy work is." I sneered, my anger getting the better of myself. "We're done, okay? I'm sorry. I- I need to go. Take care of yourself okay?"

I hung up and turned off my phone before he could call again.

God. How long had I been lying to myself? Thinking that our relationship could work. I was so in love with him that I was willing to spend my life waiting for him to notice me. I thought we were meant to be, I thought he was going to love me for the rest of my life.

I started sobbing. Ugly sobs. There was snot and saliva. I couldn't see through the tears. Why was this happening to me? Why was I dying? Why didn't Edward love me anymore? When did he stop loving me?

* * *

Read this!  
I actually wrote this chapter at the same time as the other two, but I hated how it came out so I never posted it and wanted to re-write it before I posted the third chapter. But I've given up on this story :(. There's a bonus chapter after this that I wrote at the same time, but I no longer have the motivation to continue writing this story. In the next chapter I'll do a brief summary of what was supposed to happen - or at least to the point of what I planned. I really wanted this fic to work out, but I've never been one to continue stories. I should just stick to short stories. Thank you guys so much for reading what I have and thanks so much for the lovely feedback.

TLDR; This story is going to be incomplete and will remain incomplete! There's one more bonus chapter and it'll be dunzo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonus chapter! This was supposed to be a chapter at the end of the story to show Edward's POV! Hope it explains why he's such a piece of shit for the past three chapters, lol.

Also unedited.

* * *

EPOV

I was in a meeting when I got Bella's calls so I couldn't answer. I smiled when I saw her name and a picture of her flash on my screen. I ignored the call, Bella would understand.

As soon as the meeting ended, I was about to click on Bella's name on the phone when Jane ran in.

"Masen. Big trouble. Demetri is not happy. Someone lost $30 million dollars today and he's thinking it's you." Jane slapped a hand on my back. "You got some ass to kiss."

"What the hell? What happened?" I quickly threw my phone back into my pocket, Bella would understand. I rubbed my face with both hands before running it through my hair. "Whatever, let's do this."

After hours of arguing, Demetri settled for it not being my fault but I still had to find a way to get the money back. Asshole.

In the back of my mind I remember Bella's calls and sent a quick text.

Edward: It's been a hectic day. I'll see you when I get home.

Bella would understand. My phone vibrated as I saw Jane walking back into my office with another concerned look on her face. I quickly read the message.

Bella: We need to talk.

My heart stopped. What? That's a question no significant other wants to hear in their life. Is she finally tired of me working? No. No. It can't be. Bella understands.

Jane blew into the room, firing her next emergency as I tried to pull out some files. I threw myself into work, trying to forget that we needed to talk.

I stayed later than I normally did. But I had managed to get 15 million dollars back into our account and that was enough for today. I strode into the apartment, trying to get out of these clothes so I can sleep.

As I slipped off my shoes I could feel eyes on me. Oh no, she needed to talk. We needed to talk. I can't. She can't leave me. No. No. No.

"Hey, you still awake?" I said so low, I was sure I was going to have to repeat myself.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you, Edward." All the air left my lungs. I gulped. I can't. No. I love her too much. She can't leave me.

"Oh. I saw that text, can we wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired right now, I don't think I can stay awake through it." I looked anywhere but at her. If I looked her in the eyes, would I still be able to see the love in them?

"Okay, but it's kind of important. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

I knew I was being an asshole, avoiding her even though she desperately wanted to talk. But I couldn't. I don't know how to live with myself without her. She was the air I breathed, the only thing that kept my heart pumping. Everything I was doing was for us, Bella understands that. I thanked gods for the merger Demetri let me handle in Boston. It gave me a few more days before I had to talk with Bella.

I spent another week avoiding her at our home. But she was persistent. She called and texted everyday. I knew I couldn't get out of it. So I stayed at work later and later. When she didn't call me on Saturday, I was relieved.

* * *

Okay I decided to post the summary as it's own chapter, but I'll probably post it soon (tomorrow or maybe later today once I edit it a little).


	5. Summary

BEFORE YOU READ!

This is a summary of what would have happened had I continue with the story! This story is done! This starts off right after CH3.

* * *

Bella loses her hair after a week in chemo. It starts falling off in clumps before she realizes she has to shave it all. Her hand is shaky and she's scared and she's never had hair shorter than her shoulders. Half way through the cut she's crying on the bathroom floor covered in her own hair and Renee finds her, in a pile of unevenly cut hair and covered in snot, and buzzes off the rest. Her eyebrows are gone, her eyelashes, even down to the hairs in her nose. (She only knows because she begins to sniffle a lot.) Edward calls. He calls, and calls, and calls. But she's not strong enough to answer, or maybe she's strong enough to not answer.

Bella befriends the staff at the cancer center (where she is transferred to continue her treatment). The staff are the Quileutes including Emily and Leah. Jacob takes a liking to her, even if she's bald and dying and there's a chance that the relationship will only last three months. But Bella always refuses but always lets him stay by her side. (Because this is the most attention she's received from a man in years.) But she loves Edward too much to move on, if she dies she wants to die loving him and only him.

At the center, she meets Rosalie at a group session and they bond over the fact that they have neglectful shitty ex's. (Edward and Jasper.) Rose meets Emmett while she's on her last dose of chemo, then she might actually be free – cured, alive. Emmett strolls into the center, crying and scared because he's rolling his little sister in and she doesn't deserve this pain. And Rosalie's there in an instant, with an IV attached to her arm, comforting the giant.

Bella isn't sure what hurts more at times, the fact that it hurts to fucking _breathe_ because chemo was so _fucking painful_ or the fact that Edward wasn't there with her. She fights with herself a lot. She's angry, sad, lonely, and afraid. But she has help, she has friends and family. They help her breathe again, they make her realize she's _alive_ even though she's dying. She's still living and will continue to live without Edward.

Eventually, Alice, Edward's best friend, calls Bella. Alice demands to know the reason for the split and Bella confesses that she has cancer. Alice is speechless, terrified and upset. Upset that Edward hadn't seen, that he hadn't paid attention, and that he wasn't _there._ She immediately flies to Florida to visit. Alice tells Bella that Edward's been a mess. (Edward's quit his job, sold the condo, his car, everything because he did everything for Bella, Bella, Bella. Alice is pretty sure he's been living off of dry cereal for the past few weeks.) Alice reveals that she told Edward about the cancer.

Edward shows up not too soon after. He begs and pleads. Bella doesn't forgive but she lets him stay, because he's _Edward_ and she loves him and she's _dying_ and she's allowed to be fucking selfish. It's bumpy and awkward, and they're learning about each other again. They fight and Bella yells but Edward takes it all because he deserves it and he doesn't deserve her. They're falling in love again, with the new people that they are, even if they never fell out of love in the first place. And it's scary because everything might end soon and Edward still wants to marry her even if he only has two weeks left and she agrees because she's selfish and she loves him. That's the only thing she's ever been sure about in her life. Loving Edward.

Before the day of the impromptu wedding she faints. Her stomach is failing, she's throwing up too much, something has gone horribly horribly wrong. She's strapped down in the hospital bed, rushing to the OR and Edward's by her side. Finally, finally by her side. He's crying, and he's beautiful, and hers and they were finally gonna get married. He tells her that she wouldn't dare miss her own wedding, and he loves her, that's the only thing he knows: loving Bella. She smiles and responds with:

 _I love you._

* * *

What was the promise?

Esme and Carlisle died in Edward's & Bella's first year of college. Edward took it badly, became very depressed, and eventually suicidal. Bella was able to convince him and eventually promised him that he wasn't ever going to be alone, because she would always be with him no matter what he did or what happened.

Thank you so much for this very short journey (well, half a year journey.) If you guys have any more questions regarding the fic, just message or review to ask and I'll try to update with answers.

FIN.


End file.
